Lonely Monster
by GoobleGoble
Summary: I couldn't get the idea that Mac was lonely out of my head. This takes place quite a few years after the movie. My be slightly OOC but Mac is much older now. Rated M because Mac is still Mac
1. Chapter 1

Mac sat in a corner of the Luna Mesa drinking whiskey and half-heartedly watching his "friends" play a game of pool. His corner of the bar was loud and rowdy; everyone else at the bar gave them a wide berth. Mac couldn't blame them, his group was rough and dangerous on the best of days and deadly on a bad one. He let his eyes wander around the bar and settle on his half-brother Devon. Devon looked like shit; his pretty face now looked worn and haggard. Mac smirked he knew it was because of his obsession with his half-sister Regina. Devon had her as his prisoner for years now, and poor pathetic Reggie didn't even realize she was a prisoner; she didn't realize she was being fucked by her brother day in and day out. No, Reggie had checked out a long time ago and Devon was worn by the burden of guilt and the labor of caring for her. Devon was a sick stupid fuck as far as Mac was concerned, not that he could rightly judge the sick part but the stupid part pissed Mac the fuck off. Devon's stupidity had nearly gotten him killed a few years back.

Mac was a murder, drug dealer, meth cook and rapist. He didn't deny or hide any of it. He had been born a murderer he was sure of that, when he had joined his father Walter in the family drug business killing had come as naturally to him as cooking meth had. He had no qualms about it in the least. The raping was different, it had come after that fucked up day in the cave. Mac wasn't sorry he raped women; it was something he had to do. Mac needed to fuck everyday if possible and when he fucked now it was always violent. He hadn't been able to get a woman to come willingly to his bed in a very long time unless she was a prostitute or a druggy. Mac hated to admit it to himself but he was desperately lonely. He used to be able to get women the old fashion way when he was younger, before sex got all screwed up in his head. He'd roll up on a drunken chick at the bar, take her home, fuck her and be done with it, he'd even had one or two that stuck around for a while even though he had never been the loving kind and things never got serious. But after decades of terrorizing and hurting women they all ran when Mac came around so he had to take them forcefully if he was to get any release. He didn't have to worry about the law, none of the women he took reported him because they knew it was pointless. The police force was in Walters pocket ever since Mac had killed their predecessors.

He'd left every woman he'd fucked since that day in the cave bleeding, broken and crying. That day had changed him completely and Devon and Regina were to blame for that. Devon had taken Regina to the cave where Mac cooked his meth and then let her act like a whore with Harley in front of him and his friend Rick, Rick had slipped him his first hit of meth and he had ended up raping Regina. It was in raping Regina that he developed the taste for blood and violence with his sex. Regina had bitten him on the arm in retaliation as he fucked her hard into the dirty mattress on the cave floor. Mac in his mania had repaid her by biting a chunk out of her neck, the sound of her screaming and the taste of her blood had him cuming in a way he hadn't known possible. No girl was safe after that. He never bit anyone else after Regina instead he had turned to knives, bruising and breaking bones. Mac couldn't tell you why he had retired biting, especially after the mind blowing orgasm it had given him, but it felt wrong somehow.

Mac sighed; he was 43 now and that night in the cave had happened ages ago. Devon had come back years later dragging Reggie and a group of his friends with him. He had left a mess that Mac had, had to clean up and all because of Devon's obsession with owning Reggie. Mac had nearly died cleaning that fuckin' mess up and Walter had been none too happy with Devon. Devon was so sure he was the favorite son, daddies little golden boy. Mac's lip curled at the thought, Devon was coddled there was no doubt about that but it was only because he was the weak one. Mac knew Walter turned a blind eye to Mac's indiscretions just as much as he did Devon's. Walter knew all about Mac and his issues, hell he helped create most of them.

Thinking of Walter reminded Mac of his mission for tonight. Mac was getting old and he was lonely and he couldn't deny it anymore. He was too old to be chase down and tying up bitches to fuck. He was tired of it, and the whores were just that whores. He was always worried if he was going to catch something from one of those skanks and he had enough problems without that shit. Mac thought it was about time he got a steady thing going and he already had a target in mind.

A body pressing up against him brought him out of his musings. Mac turned to find Tanya one of the desperate druggies that would give herself to him for meth. Contrary to popular belief Mac wasn't heartless, as he looked down on Tanya he felt sorry for her. She was too fucked up on drugs to work and way to ugly to sell her boney body, her only choice was letting Mac fuck and abuse her for her fix. Tanya had suffered broken bones at his hands and she had countless scars all over her body from his knife. Yes, Mac felt sorry for Tanya but he was a business man and he couldn't just give his product away for free. Tanya needed meth and Mac needed release, some things couldn't be helped. Today however Mac had other plans.

Mac was about to tell Tanya to fuck off when he heard the Luna Mesa's front doors open. He turned to look at the clock above the bar 8:20pm she was early, and that made him very happy. The woman he'd been waiting for scanning the bar looking for him. He took a moment to take her in, she was short but curvy with a nice rack and a big ass, her hair was long and dark brown with a slight wave to it and she always wore it somewhat wild like she had just been fucked, her eyes were also a dark brown and her skin was olive toned. She wasn't a classic long legged beauty but you couldn't deny she was sexy. Today she was wearing tight skinny jeans tucked into some clunky black boots and a dark red top that hung off her shoulder showing off her spider tattoo. That tattoo had called Mac like a beacon. She had a spider tattoo like the one Walter had, like the one that haunted him, she was Mexican like his father too, Mexican and with a spider tattoo it had to be a sign. Her name was Lluvia, he had laughed to himself at that, she didn't know he was a man dying of thirst and she was just the rain to quench it.

Lluvia's eyes finally found him in the crowd. Instead of the smile he expected he saw her eyes cut to his right side and flash with anger. Her eyes came back to him and he saw the corner of her full lips lift up in disgust. Mac turned to look at Tanya at his side; he'd forgotten she was there. He looked back at Lluvia expecting her to come at him, he expected some kind of scene, he hadn't expected to see her turn and walk back out the door. Mac was frozen for a second; he should have known a woman like her wouldn't fight over him with a woman like Tanya. He felt uncharacteristically unsure of himself; _He should maybe he should just let her go? He would scare her away anyway once he fucked her and just let his frustration out on Tanya._ _He'd even give her a little extra meth; she would need it with the mood he was in. This idea with Lluvia was never going to work._ He turned back to Tanya and saw the terror in her eyes even as she moved her hand towards his crotch. That look in her eyes made up his mind, he was so sick of that fuckin' look. He grabbed Tanya's wrist and she screamed in pain "Not tonight" he snarled, and with that he was up and out of the Luna Mesa and after his prey.

"Hey!" Mac yelled out to Lluvia as he spotted her across the parking lot. Luckily she had, had to park so far away or he would have missed her.

"Hey!" he yelled again quickly closing the distance between them.

"Don't Mac!" she lifted her hand dismissing him without even looking back "I don't want to hear it, I'm not going to play games or listen to bullshit." She continued to walk quickly towards her car.

Anger flashed in Mac. She had dismissed him and he was ready to strangle her. He caught up to her and grabbed her upper arm tightly spinning her around to face him. "I ain't playing games. Where the hell do you think you're going? HuH?" he shook her a bit. "Let go of me! I'm going home, I don't need this crap, go back to your girlfriend she's waiting." She gestured back to the Luna Mesa with her free hand and Mac saw that Tanya had come out to the porch, watching them and wringing her hands. She was desperate for a hit and watching her only chance slip away. "Not my girlfriend. "He growled at her "she's a customer looking for a hit" she scoffed at him "Really? You always keep your product in your crotch?" She tried to yank away again; Mac tightened his grip and got right in her face "I. Ain't. Lying." He saw the pain in her face, her arm was going to be very badly bruised tomorrow _Shit!_ He thought _I couldn't even get through a week without hurting her. She's going to try and run for sure now. Can't let it happen even if I got to tie her to the bed. _His cock woke up at that thought and he unconsciously stepped closer to her with a feral grin. To his surprise she stopped struggling and stilled in his grasp, her eyes studying him intently. He yanked her roughly towards his truck and she surprised him again by following him willingly and quietly. Mac loosened his grip on her as they got to the passenger's side of his truck and he gently helped her inside. On the porch of the Luna Mesa Tanya stood in shock. That woman had yelled at Mac, she had gotten in his face and instead of beating her and leaving her in the dirt he had helped her into his truck. I was almost…. romantic…unless of course he was taking her out to the desert to kill her. Tanya shook her head, either way she was fucked. No meth meant for a very long painful night.

The ride in to Mac's house was a quite one. His girl was looking out the truck window and absent mindedly rubbing her bruised arm. Mac took the time to think through what was about to happen. He knew she was going to ask him to be faithful. For her to stay willingly he would have to agree. Mac thought about this, he could always lie but if he got caught he knew there would be no second chance, not from her. The more he thought about it the more he realized he could easily be faithful to her, provided of course she agreed to fulfill his needs. Three days of celibacy was his limit unless he was on a meth fuelled bender. He hadn't tested his limits in decades but since he decided to court Lluvia he had abstained. It had been three days and this morning he had almost jumped a girl in the parking lot of the Luna Mesa in his desperation. He couldn't even tell you what the girl looked like; she was just there, easy prey. Mac always raped women this way; he never hunted for a type, he hunted for opportunity. Bitches were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. That isn't to say he didn't have a type, he figured everyone had a type and Lluvia was his type, long hair to wrap his fist in and pull, curves to dig his fingers into and slam against and lots of flesh to bruise and mark. Yeah he could easily give up the whores and strangers but she would have to take him on the regular. Mac wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it, he wasn't sure anyone would be able to handle it. She'd probably be begging him to look elsewhere just to get a break.

Lluvia was also thinking. She had meet Mac three days ago at a "party" in the little shack he called home. She had ended up there because of her friend Layla. To the outside world Layla looked healthy and put together but in reality she was a junky and her family drug dealers just like Mac. Lluvia had known Layla since middle school and had ended up in the strangest of places because of their friendship. She couldn't however blame her friend for her current situation, she had decided to give Mac her number and she had decided to meet him back here in this shitty little town, and she alone had decided to get in his truck even though she had seen another woman hanging off of him and let's not forget the bruises on her arm from where he assaulted her. Lluvia rubbed her temples _what the hell is wrong with me? What am I doing here with this crazy drug dealer? _He was handsome in a subtle rough sort of way but that's not what had attracted her. She had seen something needing and broken inside him and she really wanted to kiss and make it better. She had been speaking to him on the phone since the night she meet him. It was surprising to her how soft spoken he could be and he was intelligent and knew his mind. It was not lost on her that he avoids talking about himself aside from acknowledging his "work" and position in his town's underworld. He didn't try to hide his dark side from her but mostly kept the conversation focused on her. Lluvia wasn't stupid she knew he was studying her, searching for something. She just wasn't sure what that something was. She shook her head this was going to be trouble, her gut was screaming for her to get out but her heart was screaming louder to stay and she was going to see how this night played its self out.

They pulled up to his house and he cut the engine of the truck. Neither one of them moved or said anything for a few minutes.

"We're going to fuck tonight," he said it calmly and softly, but it wasn't a question.

Lluvia didn't turn to look at him. Instead, she stared at his front door and wondered how disgusting his bed might be. She hadn't been to his bedroom the last time she was here but judging by the rest of the house it was bound to be pretty bad.

"Yeah," she said back just as softly "I kinda figured," she turned to him and smiled. He grinned back at her showing off a set of nearly perfect teeth, and she vaguely wondered how he managed that with a meth addiction.

Before she could think on it too much she found herself being pulled out of the truck by her wrist through the driver's side door after him. She let out a small laugh at his eagerness and then yelped as he threw her over his shoulder roughly. He stomped up the stairs and through his living room towards his bedroom. She was dumped on his bed within seconds of being pulled out of the truck. She got a few seconds to look around before he pounced on her. He had put new sheets on the bed and the room was surprisingly clean. She would have made a comment to him about it but he already had her pinned underneath him as his mouth violently claimed hers.

Mac had planned on taking a little slower, a few drinks at the bar, bring her home for a few more drinks just to loosen her up before he took her. Mac figured the alcohol might make it easier for her to take him and give him some time to train her for his needs. He'd even considered slipping her some drugs. He knew she wouldn't take them willingly; she had refused all drugs except alcohol on the night he meet her, but decided against it. He didn't want drugs to become a habit in their sex life. He didn't want another Tanya or a sex zombie like Regina was to Devon. No, Mac wanted a real woman, not a fuck doll.

Mac situated himself between her legs then sat up on his knees watching her intently. It was time for her first test, as he watched her he noticed that she looked nervous, shifting slightly under his gaze. The first taste would have to wait a bit he would have to warm her up first. Mac grabbed her shirt and ripped it off her then proceeded to do the same to her simple black bra. Leaning forward he clamped his mouth over as much of her full right breast as he could and sucked hard. His right hand reached up and twisted her left nipple at the same time. She let out a deep groan and arched her back up towards him. Mac continued his assault on her breasts occasionally traveling up her neck leaving deep dark markings there. Finally, he decided that it was now or never. She had to pass this first test or the rest was pointless. He sat up again looking at his handy work. Her chest and neck were littered with hickies and she was scratched in several places from his violent removal of her clothes, bleeding slightly. There was a questioning look in her eyes as he knelt there taking her in. Mac reached up into his mouth and removed his teeth, his real ones had long since rotted away, he grinned at her again making sure she noticed their absence. Panting she reached up, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down on top of her again, "Please, don't stop," he stilled for a moment _hadn't she noticed? _This thought was answered immediately when she shoved her tongue in his mouth and licked at his gums. He brought his hand around her head and crushed her to him. He kissed her with such force he tasted blood and it just fueled him on.

Breaking away from her mouth he undid his pants finally freeing his aching cock. He made his way up her body and lifting her head up by the hair shoving himself all the way into the back of her throat. He felt her throat close around him as she gagged and he moaned in pleasure. He loved that she gagged. She wasn't a pro that sucked down pricks every day and she wasn't some druggy who's body couldn't even get it together long enough to gag. She was fucking perfect. He fucked her mouth in frenzy for a few minutes before making his way down her body. Mac began yanking her pants and underwear down, breaking the button and zipper of her jeans in his haste. Once he had her naked beneath him he attacked her pussy with the same force he'd used on her mouth. He savagely licked and sucked every nook and cranny of her cunt before latching on to her clit. She instinctively tried to pull away from the over powering sensation. Shaking his head he moved his arms under her thighs, bringing his forearms over her legs he laid his palms on her hips pinning her in place. She had no choice but to take the onslaught of his tongue and lips. After a few minutes Mac removed one hand from her hip and shoved two fingers inside her as far as they could go. She hissed in pain but did not pull away. Mac brought her to orgasm after orgasm until she began shaking and begging uncontrollably. He couldn't even tell if she was begging him to stop or continue. He continued long into her breakdown before he sat up and without warning he rammed himself balls deep inside her. She screamed out in pain and he nearly shot his load inside her then and there. For the first time in a long time he let a woman adjust to his size. He reached over and grabbed his teeth from where he left them on the bed. He had an overwhelming urge to bite her, taste her blood. He understood now why he hadn't bit anyone since Regina. Regina was the first, the one who started it all, but Lluvia was the end, his finale, where he could finally rest. That was his last coherent thought before he lost himself in fucking her.

Lluvia felt like she was in the middle of a tornado. She felt like drugged and out of control. She made no decisions, she had no real thoughts, all she had were sensations. She was in a whirl wind of tongues and teeth and the delicious pounding of Mac inside her. She didn't know how long it went on but at one point after an orgasm so strong she couldn't breathe, she passed out.

Mac was licking at a bloody wound. The taste of this blood was amazing, he could feel it coursing through his body. As he licked and sucked greedily at the blood he began slowly to come back to himself. He looked down and realized he was drinking blood out of a vicious bite, a bite that was on a shoulder directly above a spider tattoo. Mac froze _SHIT! _He had lost control. Slowly he eased himself up to get a better look at the woman underneath him. She was covered in scratches, hickys, and bruises. He turned her head and found her eyes open but vacant. He began shaking as he pulled himself out of her. His dick was tinged pink and he saw a little bit of blood at her opening but nothing serious. _How? How had he killed her? _He thought in a panic. He couldn't find any marks that were life threatening. He searched her entire body before freezing again. He saw her chest move up and down. _She was breathing! _He quickly made his way up her body again and grabbed her jaw, turning her to face him and shaking her head slightly. She blinked slowly as she focused on him, "Your fucking perfect," she breathed out slowly. He grinned widely at her then frowned. Drops of blood were spilling onto her neck from above. He looked down on himself patting his face and chest, and then he felt it. She had bit him too, right on the side of his neck for everyone to see. His cock woke up again at the realization and he slipped himself inside her, enjoying the look of ecstasy on her face as he did it. He hadn't broken her; she would take him and ask for more. Hell she would pay him back in kind and he would love every moment of it. He began pounding into her again, not bothering to hold back, not worrying if she would run. Mac leaned down and began licking the blood off the wound on her shoulder and couldn't help but grin when he felt her small wet tongue lapping at his matching one. He was going to make her love him.

Fifteen years later

Lluvia stood at Macs grave, tears streaming down her face as she fingered the wound on her shoulder. It had been fifteen years since she'd meet Mac and now he was gone. There weren't many people at his funeral, friends that were really colleges and a couple of her friends that were there for moral support. The town was most likely celebrating his death and the though made her want to kill all of them.

Within their first year together Lluvia had found out about the murders. Mac had taken it upon himself to kill an ex-boyfriend that had wronged her badly. He had come to her with a small box wrapped up in silver paper with a blue bow on top. If she hadn't already been wearing his ring on her finger she would have thought he was asking her to marry him. He had given her the box with the same air of seriousness and excitement. She had opened the box to find a brown eye staring up at her. "It's Marc's!" he said excitedly, "he's dead and he says he's sorry!" Mac grinned happily at her. That's when she threw the box and started screaming. She couldn't help it, she'd known he was dangerous and violent but this, this killing for fun, she hadn't known about that. Mac did his best to calm her down, disappointed that she hadn't loved his gift. In the end she had accepted his token for what it was and thanked him vigorously; trying to erase the pain her earlier reaction had gave him. She had also accepted that the man she loved was a vicious murder.

Knowledge of him being a rapist came much sooner and nearly ended them. They had gone to the Luna Mesa and she had gone to the restroom. As soon as she came out of the stall she was swarmed by women warning her of the monster that was Mac. When she came out of the restroom Mac was there waiting breathing heavily with a dangerous look in his eye. The other women upon seeing him scattered in fright. Lluvia walked passed him and out the door. They had, had one hell of a fight in the parking lot. Lluvia had screamed, punched, kicked and called him nearly every name in the book. To his credit Mac didn't hit her back; he took out all his aggression on the cars of the women who ratted him out. She had ended up tied to his bed for a week, while he pleaded, begged and fucked her into forgiving him. He'd promised that he hadn't touched anyone since they met and he never would again. The women stopped talking to her after that, looking at her with disgust for standing by him. Lluvia didn't understand their anger at her, Mac had kept his word, and they no longer had to worry about being attacked. They should have been thanking her.

Shaking her head to clear away the bad thoughts, she started at his head stone. They had managed to get fifteen years together before his body had succumbed to all the damage meth had caused him. He was happy those last fifteen years she was positive of it. Walter had told her before he died that Mac smiled now. Walter expressed the regret that Devon hadn't been wise enough to do as Mac had done and waited for a willing loving partner. Devon had overdosed Regina on heroin and then done himself nearly 10 years back. Walter had thanked her for loving Mac and had given his son over to her on his death bed. Mac and her had stayed locked up in their home without leaving for two weeks fucking over and over again as Mac mourned and celebrated his fathers death.

Now she was alone. The center of her world for the last decade and a half was gone. She turned and began walking to her car. Before she fully realized where she was going or what she was doing she found herself pulling up in front of Mac's cave. His associates weren't there, having taken the day off for his funeral. Lluvia walked in found what she needed and began the trek back to her empty home. She walked straight into their bedroom and to the nightstand by the bed. She took out the handcuffs that they kept there and smiled at all the wonderful memories they held before cuffing her wrist to the sturdy steel bed post. With her left had she opened baggie after baggie of meth. She ate it, sniffed it, rubbed it on her gums, anyway she could think of until she had consumed years' worth of the stuff. Then she lay back and waited for Death and Mac to come get her.


	2. Update

**Hi, this is an update. I have had some people request a little more from these two, so since some stories have been running around my head. I'm going to go ahead and tell them. I will add them to this existing story.**

**Painful Truths - In which Lluvia finds out Mac is a rapist**

**Violence in Love - In which Lluvia finds out Mac is a psychotic murder**

**The Death of Mac - In which we have to say goodbye to Mac :-(**

**Hope, I do them justice and you guys enjoy.**


	3. Painful Truths Chapter 1

Painful Truths

Chapter 1

Lluvia sat on the passenger's side of the beat up old truck looking at the red sand of the Utah desert blur by. She still had a bit of trouble believing that this was her new home. No one in their right mind would move to this piece of shit town willingly, but she had. Lluvia turned to look at the man that had brought her here, Mac sat in the driver's seat, lazily driving with one handed and smoking with the other. Mac couldn't be described as handsome or good looking but he was attractive. The signs of hard living and drug use were written all over his face and body. At 43 he had large bags under his eyes and his chest and arms were littered with sores from his meth use, still, he was attractive. Lluvia let her eyes wander over his toned arms and over his chest which was covered by a thin dirty wifebeater. He had his red flannel tied around his waist and his baggy jeans were covered in fine red dirt and grease. If she was honest with herself the roughness of his appearance is what she found attractive to begin with. Pretty was never very appealing to her, mostly because she never considered herself pretty either. She didn't do poorly with the opposite sex but a long legged model, she was not. Mac however did not seem to mind in the least. She felt his eyes on her nearly the second she walked into the run down little shack he called home.

"You change your mind already?" Mac asked without looking at her. If you weren't paying attention his soft voice would have you thinking he couldn't care less what her answer was, but Lluvia could see his hand grip the steering wheel tighter as he waited for her answer.

"No" She said just as softly "I just can't believe I'm moving this fast" she shook her head and let out a small laugh, "It's not like me to be so…." She wasn't quite sure how to finish the sentence. Spontaneous? Optimistic? Romantic? It could be all of those or none at all. All she knew was that this wasn't something she would normally do.

He glanced at her then and shrugged his shoulders "It's been, what, a month or some shit" he shrugged again and took another drag of his cigarette "It's time" he blew out a cloud of smoke and flicked the spent cigarette out the window. Lluvia followed the cigarette butts progress on the wind as it flew past Mac's head and gently gliding over all her worldly belongings, tucked safely under a blue tarp in the bed of his truck.

"I don't think leaving your entire world behind and moving in with a person you've known only a month is exactly normal." She sighed.

"Yeah, well driving for hours back and forth is fuckin' annoying and it ain't safe for you" he really looked at her then "you could run into someone like me" he gave her a cold grin " 'sides I want you here, when I need you." He turned back to the road signaling the end of the conversation as far as he was concerned.

Lluvia didn't argue. She had made up her mind to accept his offer, which was really more of a demand, to move in with him, and had no intention of changing her mind. Still, she wondered why she was so willing to throw all caution and reason out the door for this man. She was no spring chicken, Lluvia was 33 and had never put her wants and needs aside in order to make a relationship work. She wasn't big on inconveniencing herself for another person, but ever since she had met Mac that is exactly what she had been doing. Her friends and family were in shock.

Lluvia had met Mac through a friend of a friend. The party her friend had invited her to had really been nothing but an extended drug exchange. Lluvia and her friends Layla and Gina along with Layla's cousin Frank had driven hours to get to this little one horse town. It turned out that the shack this party was supposed to be at, was really just the house of Franks drug dealer. Lluvia had been pissed, she had, had a long week and was just looking to drink some beers, socialize and unwind, not get arrested. Her friends managed to get her inside with promises of a good time with plenty of booze. Lluvia was shocked at the state of the house they walked into. She was no stranger to the shadier aspects of life but this place was a wreck. The walls were covered in drawings of spiders and trash was covering nearly every surface of the place.

As Lluvia looked around she got the feeling of being watched, turning she found herself facing a tall blue-eyed man coming from the hallway. He stared at her as he adjusted his belt and she assumed he was coming from the bathroom she caught a glimpse of over his shoulder.

"Hey, Mac!" Frank called from across the living room, waving a hand full of money at him. "hows about we get the party started"

The man staring at her tore his glaze away and looked toward Frank "All the money better be there Frank, or we gonna have some problems" the man, she assumed was Mac, growled.

Frank shifted uncomfortably "It's there man, that one time it was an accident" Lluvia had never seen Frank look so scared. She turned back to Mac to find him staring at her again.

"y'all staying?" Mac asked without taking his eyes off Lluvia

"Yeah man, brought you a couple bottles of Jack too. Gonna have ourselves a good time" Frank perked up a bit.

Lluvia shifted uncomfortably under Mac's glaze. She wasn't use to being stared at like this.

"Sit down" Mac demanded motioning to a love seat on her right "have a drink"

Lluvia obeyed almost instantly much to her embarrassment and dislike. She really wanted to be sitting on the other couch next to her girlfriends. Without knowing it, she had set a precedent for their entire relationship within the first few seconds of knowing Mac.

The only other people in the little house were a couple of guys sitting around on the floor so obviously stoned out of their minds that they barely acknowledged the new comers.

Mac sat uncomfortably close to her on the couch but didn't pay her much mind as he began his transaction with Frank. The girls began passing a bottle of jack around and talking, she had a pretty good buzz by the time she felt his eyes on her again.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked partly to get away from his piercing stare.

He stared at her quietly for a moment before jerking his chin in the direction of the hallway. "yeah, door at the end. Need me to show you?" He gave her a dangerous looking smile.

Lluvia gave a small laugh "I think I can manage thanks" she hurried down the hallway and shut the door. Why did that man look at her like that? Her friends were much better looking, taller and leaner. She was confused by the intensity of it all. Taking a deep breath she gave herself a pep talk, this guy was not going to intimidate her.

She exited the bathroom and began making her way back to the living room when she heard a cry of pain and a sniffle from behind the door to her right. She took a step towards the door cautiously. It sounded like someone was hurting bad, maybe she should check on them. Another painful cry had her reaching for the door knob before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Mac was looking down at her with a strange expression on his face. It was a cross between anger and excitement.

"Sorry, it's just that it sounds like someone is hurt." Looking at the door Mac sniffed and looked her up and down, his eyes settling on the spider tattoo on her shoulder.

Shaking his head he said "Yeah, that's Dave's chick. She's having a bad trip, best leave her to it. You don't want to see what she's been up to." He gave her another cold smile and led her back to the loveseat before sitting beside her.

Lluvia didn't really remember how it happened but she ended up on that couch talking to Mac all night. She supposed he never really gave her a choice, demanding all her attention without once coming across as desperate about it.

To be honest he was interesting, funny and intelligent. She enjoyed talking to him. He told her funny stories about the druggies he sold to, fights he'd been in and some basic life philosophies that while crass were really kind of brilliant. By the end of the night she was a little smitten by him. He was all man and that was something she hadn't come across before. She had given him her phone number and three days later, her body. Now a month into it and she was giving him her whole life.


End file.
